Healing
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: During a stormy night in Point Place, Jackie remembers how Steven used to comfort her during the storms so she heads over to the Foreman's basement... read ahead to find out what happens


A/N: This another one of my Jackie/Hyde fics. I really hope you like it! I'm tryin to work on Chapter 2, but I'm just not sure where I'm tryin to go with it yet. I'll get it done as quick as I can.

Disclamer: I do not own That 70's Show and I'm only using the characters and such for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled and then crashed with a deafening force. Rain poured down from the heavens.

Jackie jerked up and out of her sleep with a jolt. She looked around her pink, frilly room, trying to find some comfort. She hated pink, but her parents would only let her decorate her room only in that color and she never thought to redecorate it later after her father went to jail and her mother moved away, even though she loved the color blue.

Lightning flashed again and Jackie covered her ears with her hands and buried her head in her knees. Even though she was anticipating the thunder, she still shuddered in fear when it crashed.

She hated storms. They were loud and pointless and scary. Tears streamed down her face as she shivered in fear. It wouldn't be so bad if only she still had…Steven. He used to be the one to comfort her during storms like this one.

The first time she had gone to him was at one in the morning when she was still living with Donna. She had snuck out of the Pinciotti house, into the Foreman's basement and into Steven's room. She had scared him to death when she'd crawled into his little cot and up next to him, but he still hugged her close in comfort, a rare and private loving gesture from him. After the third time this had happened, he came to expect her every time it stormed.

Suddenly, and idea came to her. Just because she and Steven weren't together anymore, didn't mean she couldn't go to the only place she felt the safest, which was the Foreman's basement. No one had to know. She could just slip back out after the storm was over.

She jumped out of bed, threw on a jacket over her pajamas, grabbed her keys, a blanket, and an umbrella, and ran outside to her car. Maybe she could get some sleep tonight after all.

* * *

Across town, Steven was lying in bed sleeping peacefully when the thunder woke him up. He was still so asleep that he lay in bed for about five minutes before he realized that Jackie wasn't coming over. They had broken up over two months ago and yet he still expected her to be there for him to comfort whenever it stormed

He looked over at Sam and grimaced, her blond hair disgusting to him when all he wanted to was that ninety-five pound brunette. He didn't wan to be with Sam, but he was too proud to take Jackie back. It had hurt so much when Kelso had walked into that hotel room, and he didn't want to hurt that bad again, even though he know knew that what he'd thought had happened hadn't really happened.

He started thinking of the differences between Jackie and Sam, and became even more disgusted with himself. Jackie was small, and petite, and ….beautiful. Sam, kinda chubby in places, and barely average. Jackie was smart, even though she didn't like to show it, and he could actually talk to her about pretty much anything. Sam thought wander bread was some sort of bra. Jackie liked his music, something else she tried to hid behind her disco and Abba. Sam couldn't be swayed from that honky-tonk country shit. He loved Jackie. He could barely stand to be around Sam.

Steven jerked to attention when he heard the basement door open up and close. He could tell that someone was trying to be quite while entering, and if he'd been asleep, he wouldn't have heard it.

He crept out of bed and silently opened his bedroom door. He heard shuffling in the darkness that was the basement. Slowly, so he wouldn't make a sound, he reached for the light switch that was next to his door, and flicked it on. The light blinded him for a couple of seconds but he still heard the unmistakable shrill scream.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing here?" Steven demanded.

"Um…" Jackie paused for a second to try to come up with a good excuse, "I'm looking for Donna?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"At three in the morning?" he demanded.

"Yeah, we usually meet at this time to talk about how stupid boys are," she tried to convince him.

"Jackie, I'm not buying it. Why are you here?"

"Okay, fine. I got scared during the storm so I decided to come over here," she admitted.

"Okay. But that doesn't explain why you're here," he said.

"Cause my power went out?" she tried to lie again.

"Jackie…" he warned.

"Okay, fine. If you want the truth, here it is: I figured that since I couldn't have to comfort me personally, then I'd at least come to the basement and I could be near you and get comfort that way. Are you happy now?" she asked, looking at him sadly before turning back to the door to leave.

Steven lunged at her and pulled her to a stop. "Wait, Jackie, don't go," he said.

"Why not?" she demanded. "So you can burn me later about the fact that I'm still not over you?"

"No, Jackie."

"Then why, Steven?"

Steven stood there for a few minutes, staring at her while she glared at him. "I just don't want you to be alone during the storm," he whispered quietly.

Her eyes softened a little, but she was still suspicious of him. "Isn't Sam going to be mad that you're hanging out with your ex girlfriend," she taunted.

"I don't give a flying fuck what she thinks," he growled out before he could stop himself.

Jackie gave him a funny look. "Steven, if you're not happy, how come you're still with her?" she asked.

"Jackie, in case you haven't noticed, I've never been happy. What's just one more unhappy moment?" he said.

"Not even with me?" she inquired. They stood there for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes, slowly moving towards each other. They were so close that they were touching, something that they had been craving for a while now.

"Jackie…" "Steven…" they both said at the same time before their lips met for the first time in months.

"Oh, God," Jackie moaned before pulling Steven as close to her as she could. Steven slipped his tongue into her open mouth. He trailed his hands up her sides, over her beasts, up her neck, finally to her hair to tangle there.

He started walking backwards slowly until his knees met the arm of the couch so he could sit, with Jackie in between his legs. She gently pushed him backwards onto the couch and then climbed on top of him. He shifted his hands to the bottom of her pajama shirt and ran his hands up underneath it to feel her soft skin. He ran his hands up her back and groaned when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He ran his hands to her front to cup her breasts and groaned again when her nipples responded to his touch. "Oh, God, Jackie, I've missed you so much," Steven moaned against her mouth.

"I know the feeling," she whimpered as he continued to rub her nipples. She sat up and started to unbutton her top, Steven watching her the whole time, his eyes devouring every inch of skin that was exposed. He reached up and cupped her again. Jackie looked down and moaned at the sight of his hands on her again.

Jackie pulled him up and started pulling at his shirt until she finally got it up and over his head. Steven pulled her closer until their naked chests were touching. They both moaned at the contact that they had been missing for almost three months. He reached up and tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her down into another earth shattering kiss.

Slowly the kiss got more and more frantic as Jackie ran her nails down his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach and into his sweat pants. Gently, she grabbed his cock and rubbed her hand up and down its length.

Steven threw his head back in pleasure, pinching Jackie's nipples that he'd been playing with reflexively and she in turn threw her head back.

"Jackie, I can't wait anymore," Steven moaned as she rubbed his precum along the tip of his cock.

"I can't either, Steven," she whimpered as he ran his hands down her body, into her pajama bottoms, and panties to cup her mound. At the same time, the both started helping each other out of their bottoms until they were both naked. Jackie sat up and guided his cock into her entrance.

"Wait, Jackie," Steven said. "What about protection?"

"I'm on birth control," she assured him before sinking down on him until he was all the way inside. They both lay still, getting used to the feeling of him being inside of her again as her walls clutched and gripped him, never wanting to let him go again.

Ever so slowly, she rose up until only the tip was still inside of her and then slowly slid back down. She did it again a few more times.

"Please, Jackie," Steven begged, clutching her hips, tying to make her go faster. He got his wish when she started grinding against him.

Steven stared up at her, never seeing a more beautiful sight as she moved on top of him, her breast bouncing with every upper thrust of his hips, her head thrown back with pleasure. Jackie leaned back, her arms behind her and her hands on his ankles, taking him deeper.

"Oh, God, Jackie, that feels so good," he moaned to her.

"Please, Steven, I want it harder," she whimpered.

Smirking, Steven gripped her waist and flipped them over, somehow keeping them joined together. "Hold on, Baby, you're gonna get it way harder," he whispered before grabbing her ankles and pushed her legs up until her knees were almost to her ears. He sat up on his knees and started pounding away. He smirked when he heard mewling noises coming from deep within her throat.

Suddenly, Jackie tensed up as she started coming. Her inner walls were gripping his cock in her orgasm and soon Steven followed suit, letting out a dull roar as her walls milked him.

He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. Jackie was running her hands through his sweaty curls lovingly when she whispered," I'm surprised that we didn't wake anybody up."

"I know. With your screaming, we're lucky Donna isn't running over here to see who's been killed," he teased.

Jackie was looking him in the eyes when she turned serious. "What are we going to do about this? I don't want this to be a one night thing, but I won't be your mistress, Steven," she told him.

"I want to be with you too," he assured her. "The only reason I stayed with Sam was out of pride. I never wanted to be with her." Steven cupped her cheek in his palm. "I love you, Jackie, more than I've ever loved anybody or anything. But I'm just not sure I'm ready marriage yet."

"But what about your marriage to Sam?" Jackie demanded.

"I mean a real marriage, Jackie. What I have with Sam isn't real and I barely like her, much less love her. I just need to get ready for that commitment in my own time. But I can promise you that one day, I will marry you , Jackie."

"Oh, Steven," Jackie whispered, tears glistening in her eyes, "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Anything for you, doll," he said before leaning down and giving her a tender, loving kiss. He leaned up and said, "How about we get some sleep and in the morning I'll file for divorce and then we can start our lives together."\

"That sounds wonderful, Steven." Jackie told him before trying to get comfortable on the couch. "Um, Steven, do you think you could get the blanket that I dropped at the door?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, babe," he said before giving her a kiss and getting up to get the blanket that she had brought with her. He retuned to her, lay down so she could curl up top of him and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Goodnight, Steven. I love you," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered.

They slept that way, the best they had slept since their breakup, for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what ya thought.. even if you hated it as long as you're nice about it. I'm sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes that I didn't catch when I reread it.


End file.
